


Happier

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, F/M, Songfic, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Not every girl gets a happy ending.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or Happier
> 
> I love angst, though this one isn't nearly as brutal as hurts like hell

_ Walking down 29th and park _

 

Jen had decided to take a quick walk, she didn’t often go out this late. But she felt down. So she decided to go to one of her favorite cafes and get a hot chocolate and relax in the crisp air of the winter. She didn’t expect many people to be walking around. But she got a glimpse of black and white hair and froze.

 

_ I saw you in another's arms _

 

Shiro had his arm around a woman with dark skin and white hair, smiling at each other. Jen couldn’t believe her eyes. 

 

_ Only a month we've been apart _

_ You look happier _

 

They had broken up a month ago...from a fight. She wanted to give him time, both of them since both were pretty mad. She was going to call him soon, see if he wanted to talk. But..this  _ hurt _ . He looked so much happier now than she ever saw before.

 

_ Saw you walk inside a bar _

 

She saw them enter  _ Coran Coran, the Amazing Barman! _ . She followed after them into it and saw them sit down at the bar. She sat at a table near them.

_ She said something to make you laugh _

 

She couldn’t hear what she said, but she saw the telltale twitch of Shiro’s lips and heard his beautiful laugh, even from where she was.

 

_ I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours _

_ Yeah you look happier, you do _

 

She...she never saw him smile like that with her. He looked so.. _ happy _ _.  _ This woman, made him so much happier than she ever could.

 

_ Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you _

 

She remembers their fight, not clearly...not until the end. She remembers his hurt expression,  _ that she caused _ . She felt horrible and what she said ended their relationship.

_ But ain't nobody love you like I do _

 

She knows that she was at fault. She should have expected that he would move on. But she loved him so much still. So much it hurt..

 

_ Promise that I will not take it personal baby _

_ If you're moving on with someone new _

 

She wanted him to be happy. So she got up and left the bar, tears forming as she left. She pulled her hood up as she left to hide her tears.

 

_ Cause baby you look happier, you do _

_ My friends told me one day I'll feel it too _

 

“Jen!”

She turned, her heart dropped. There he was. Her-no not hers. Shiro walked over to her with a small smile,

“I thought I saw you! I just wanted to see and make sure you were okay”

“Y-Yeah I’m okay” she forced her voice to even out   
“I’m sorry about the fight...but I think in the end it was for the best. I know you’ll find someone for you that’s perfect.” he had a loving smile “Just like I found Allura”   
Jen wanted to cry and say ‘ _ That someone was you!’  _  but held it back

“Oh! Shiro who is this?” His girlfriend appeared next to him

“Ah! Jen this is my girlfriend Allura, Allura this is Jen” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Allura said with  sweet smile

“L-Likewise!” Jen forced out, almost shaking

 

_ And until then I'll smile to hide the truth _

 

__ She gave them a fake smile, to hide her tears, her heartbreak. 

“Hey, I have to go” she forced out

“Oh sorry! Maybe I’ll see you around” Shiro said, with his beautiful smile

“Yes! It was a pleasure meeting you!” Allura said 

Jen forced her tears back and waved as she left. Soon she was back home and closed to the door.

 

_ But I know I was happier with you _

 

Tears poured down her cheeks, as she collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs, her heart broken, in utter shambles, with her only chance at happiness. She would never love someone like she loved him. He wasn’t hers anymore. And in the end, she deserved this, because he deserved better than her.


End file.
